


Daddy's Little Whore

by ninibears_erigom



Series: Two Sides Of A Coin [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol - Freeform, Chanyeol Smut, Daddy Kink, EXO Smut, F/M, Mafia!Chanyeol, mafia!au, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninibears_erigom/pseuds/ninibears_erigom
Summary: You can’t help disobeying him and he enjoys punishing you when you do.





	Daddy's Little Whore

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin-off scenario from Two Sides Of A Coin and may not relate to the original storyline

You couldn’t help the sick attraction you had for him, you know he’s a killer, you know he’s sadistic and yet all that did was make you want him more. You wanted him to slam you into the wall, you wanted him to wrap his hands around your throat and most of all, you wanted him to make you submit to his every whim.

“Why do you insist on talking back Y/N?” His exasperated tone does nothing to hide the arousal he feels seeing you naked and kneeling in front of him.

“Because  **I like proving you wrong**.” You try to hide the smirk but Chanyeol sees it, also doesn’t miss the way you rub your thighs together; you know you’re playing with fire and you enjoy it.

“Maybe I should just let you go, leave you wanting because I can see it on your dirty little face; you are enjoying this.” You snap your eyes up, looking at the sadistic smirk that rests on his lips before traveling your eyes down to the outline of his erection in his slacks. “Maybe you shouldn’t be punished tonight.”

“ **You don’t mean that.** ” You lick your lips as you shuffle forward, hands lifting to grip him through his pants and you smile widely at the groan that escapes his lips. “You love it when I disobey; you love it as much as I do when.” His hand wraps around your ponytail as he yanks your head back so your eyes are on his.

“You love disobeying Daddy,” you bite your lip, trying to nod your head. “Shall Daddy show his little whore what happens when she disobeys him?” You try to nod once more, heat pooling at your core in anticipation.

Chanyeol loves when you take his frustrations, his good little whore with the pretty mouth who washes his bad day away. He unbuckles his belt expertly with one hand while you help him pull the slacks and briefs down to his ankles.

“Open.” He growls out the command, the angry red head in front of your hungry eyes as you open your mouth, he uses his free hand to guide his shaft into your mouth and you happily lather it in saliva, wetting him until he slides in and out of your mouth with ease.

You watch as Chanyeol throws his head back, bucking his hips as you make lewd slurping noises around his cock; he loves when you take him in your mouth, a sure effective way to shut you up.

“Your Daddy’s little whore, aren’t you?” He tugs at your hair and you take him deep in your throat, tears welling up in your eyes as your throat tries to adjust to the intrusion. “You like it when I’m rough with you.” He bucks his hips furiously, hitting the back of your throat and making you gag around him; the noises do nothing but turn him on further. “You love disobeying me outside of the bedroom but here,” he pulls himself out, his orgasm approaching faster than he anticipated. “Here you only use that pretty mouth for one thing, you understand?” Licking your lips, you nod. Chanyeol smiles at your obedience, letting you go so you can finish him off.

“May I, Daddy?” Your eyes twinkle as he nods, leaning back against his desk as you wrap delicate fingers around his throbbing erection, licking up the shaft before taking him back inside your warm mouth.

Hearing Chanyeol sigh, seeing the days frustrations wash away are always worth the pain he inflicts when you argue with him. For a man who enjoys inflicting pain on others, he finds that pain arousing and you are there to relieve the ache he feels every day. You stroke him while bobbing your head until his hips start working a rhythm of their own; once he begins doing that, you know he’s close so you reach down to cup his soft testicles, gently massaging them which elicits the sweetest noises from deep in his chest.

“Ah, Y/N…” His hips buck faster as you continue to stroke him, tasting the salt on your tongue as he releases his seed in your mouth. You make sure you don’t waste a drop as you lick your lips, giving his flaccid head a kiss before pulling his pants up.

“Did I do okay, Daddy?” You don’t stand until he offers a hand, a hand that smacks your bare behind.

“Always, baby girl.” He sees how aroused you are by the pink hue covering your skin. “Now I think I should take care of you.”


End file.
